Onyx
Onyx is a Dark Fairy from Oblivion. When Princess Belladonna rebelled, Onyx was called by Queen Tyrannica to take her place and spy on the World of Magix. Physical description Onyx is a girl of average height and weight with shoulder-length black hair and dark red eyes. She also has tanned skin. Onyx wears a special charm like a crown which hides her Dark Aura from the Fairies of the Light Realm. Her Fairy Forms take dark colors with her wings being a purple color with darker outlines. Personality Onyx tends to keep to herself. Having grown up alone, she learned to trust only herself and no one else. Because of being abandoned, she has issues and doesn't like to open up. Onyx is insomniac which makes it hard for her sleep, plus she has strange dreams that cause her to wake up suddenly. However, she has weird respect to the Royal Family of Oblivion. Unknown to many, Onyx has a deep grudge involving her past due to being abandoned. She hasn't yet moved on from the past and tends always think about it. Relationships Family Onyx knows nothing about her family. She grew up as an orphan but escaped the orphanage like area she was living in. Friends The only friendships she holds is with her bonded Pixie, Melany, her bonded Pixie Pet, Pluto, and later, her bonded Fairy Animal is a Scarret named Hades. Onyx met Pluto shortly after she joined Alfea. Pluto could sense something within her and appear to her. Following her bonding to Pluto, she met and bonded with Melany. Onyx later meets a sorcerer named Kane from the Realm of Eraklyon. Not much interaction happens until they are stuck together. Onyx later learns that Kane is in a similar position as her: an orphan. Abilities Powers * Dark energy manipulation: Onyx is able to create, control and manipulate dark energy. She is extremely skilled in using her powers having spent many hours and days self-teaching herself. ** Dark energy generation: Onyx is able to generate dark energy out of nothing. ** Dark energy projection: '''Onyx is able to launch them in forms of attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots ** '''Dark energy constructs: Onyx can create solid constructs out of dark energy, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers, and armor. *** Dark energy dragon - Nexo: Onyx has the ability to make a dragon made entirely out of dark energy. While she doesn't use it as a form of attacking, she mainly uses it as a way to take her places when she's too lazy to fly. She also uses the dragon to be jut company when she wakes up because of her insomnia. *** Dark energy wolf - Vira: Onyx is also able to make a shadowy version of the MagiWolf out of dark energy. The wolf largely acts as a scouter for Onyx when she is sent to spy on the Light Realm. *** Dark energy butterfly - "Flixy": Onyx is also capable of generating a small butterfly out of dark energy. The exact purpose for the reason of the butterfly's creation is unknown, but it's usually seen on Onyx's shoulder. ** Dark energy sense: A rare ability, Onyx is able to sense when dark energy is nearby. ** Dark energy combat: Self-trained, Onyx is also able to mix her dark energy into combat. * Shadow travel: A unique power, Onyx is able to travel through the shadows. Though she is unsure of how she has the power, she is very skilled in using it. * Transforming: Like any fairy, Onyx has the power to transform from her normal form to Fairy form. Unlike most of the fairies, Onyx never calls out her form. All she does is snap her fingers and she instantly begins to transform. Skills * Stealth and infiltration: Onyx is very skilled in stealth and infiltration. She often uses her shadow traveling powers to make sure she's not noticed. * Hand-to-hand combat: Self-taught, Onyx is skillfully able to hold her ground in combat. She is well versed in the art and can even go up against the Red Fountain Boys. * Darkness adaptation: Onyx can easily adapt to dark environments. Weaknesses * Eternal Light: As a Dark Fairy, Onyx has the weakness to Eternal Light. Even getting hit by it can cause her powers to black out for a while. However, thanks to her special amulet, she is unaffected by the good magic in Magix. Equipment * Amulet of Shadows: Onyx wears a special amulet on her head like a crown. The amulet helps keep her dark aura hidden from the Fairies of the Light Realm. Spells/Attack Names Winx * Penumbra Vortex: Onyx unleashes a beam of dark energy towards her enemies. * Shadow Tornado: Onyx sends a stream of dark energy into a tornado-like creation. * Arrow of Darkness: Onyx unleashes an arrow like a beam of dark energy. * Shadow Cloak (Defensive): Onyx forms a barrier of dark energy to protect herself and anyone else. Background Born in the realm of Oblivion, Onyx has no idea on her past. She was found at an orphanage-like area and raised there with a bunch of other children. However, she later ran away for unknown reasons and grew up in the streets where she learns of her powers. Onyx gained her Charmix by overcoming her past and moving forward. Alternative Universes Witch AU In a "What If" AU, Onyx's past is the same, the only difference, is that Princess Belle does not go Altea. She is the Witch of Nightmares and together with the two head to the Ream of Light and join Cloud Tower. Onyx is picked by Queen Tryannica to join Belle in infiltrating the Realm of Light. Trivia * Onyx's birth name is unknown, Onyx isn't her real name but a name she picked. * Each of her dark energy creatures has a Nickname. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Good Category:A to Z